Timeline
This is currently a work in progress TEMP NOTE: Incorporate Category:Battles into these pages, where possible. (And references for them) * Include also, Category:Lore The Eras: #The First Era typically refers to the Cyrodillic Empire. #The Second Era is the time between the Cyrodillic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture. #The Third Era is the Empire of Tamriel, ruled by the Septim Dynasty, and lasts 433 years. #The Fourth Era is the era that occurs after the end of the Septim Dynasty. First Era Undetermined Date: *'Diremi' conflicts between the forces of Alessian Reform. (Prior to IE 609) A History of Daggerfall *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. A History of Daggerfall *Thrassian Plague - Sometime well after IE 980 A History of Daggerfall *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian.") A History of Daggerfall *Goblins drive the Dwarves out of Hammerfell King Edward 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, traveling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics. Fragment: On Aertum 1E 113 *Beginning of Nordic King Harald's rule. Harald is the first Historic Nordic ruler. 1E 221 *end of Nordic King Harald's rule 1E 264 *First recorded use of Daggerfall to describe the Capital in Iliac Bay, however, "there is sufficient archeological evidence to suggest that it existed as much as a thousand years before that" A History of Daggerfall 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed. A History of Daggerfall *War of Succession begins. A History of Daggerfall *Skyrim loses its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh are lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it. The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane 1E 500 (Approximation): A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains. The Five Songs of King Wulfharth 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. A History of Daggerfall *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminant economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." A History of Daggerfall 1E 668 *Theory: (by Borgusilus Mailer, Historian) that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcers, possibly "Kagmak", to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture. Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium 1E 760 *Divad The Singer, Son of Frandar Hunding, and "most well known of Redguard heroes", was born in this year. Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad the Singer enters the "Hall of the Virtues of War" and begins his training there Divad the Singer 1E 776 *Divad the Singer leaves the "Hall of the Virtues of War" in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a travelling circus. Divad the Singer 1E 800 (Appox). *Is it suggested that Wayrest was founded at this time. Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards arrive from their homeland to the Iliac Bay (Daggerfall area). 1E 940 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this year. From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki A History of Daggerfall Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. '' Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war, during which Lake Canulus, amongst other things, is destroyed The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. ? *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. A History of Daggerfall 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plauge Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel History of the Fighters Guild History of the Fighters Guild: First Edition IE 2920 *Morag Tong assassinate King Reman. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death * Battle of Red Mountain Battle of Red Mountain * Battle at Bankorai Pass - IE 973 * Dwarves Disappear * War of the First Council - " The War of the First Council was a First Age religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses Dwemer and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvani. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses." War of the First Council Second Era No Date Determinable: * the Dark Brotherhood is formed from a then religious order, the Morag Tong, during this time. The Morag Tong were worshippers of the Daedra spirit Mephala at this time. The Brothers of Darkness From, ''A History of Daggerfall: The Second Era, like the latter part of the First Era, is a tapestry of wars, insurrections, and plagues. Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest continued to expand and improve their military and economic positions in the Bay. Daggerfall and Wayrest would transpose positions as major trading center of the Bay, and Daggerfall and Sentinel likewise bandied over which was the superior military power. 2E 24 *Daggerfall Scribe, Arkan, writes a book about his experiences and encounters with Baar Dan. The First Scroll of Baan Dar 2E 120 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, begins her 28 year reign. Ghraewaj 2E 148 *'Viana the Pure', Virgon Baroness of Lainlyn, ends her rule. Ghraewaj 2E 230 *Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (Formerly known as "Trechtus") ? Galerion the Mystic (Confirms all but date) 2E 283 *Potentate Versidue-Shaie, ruler of Tamriel, is faced with a disintegrating empire, with "the vassal kingdoms throughout Tamriel reaching a new height of rebellion and openly challenging his rule ". History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *The kingdoms refuse to pay taxes, and lead sorties against Imperial garrisons in many countries. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *the Imperial fortress, Dawnstar is destroyed. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *Council of Bardmont is held, whereby the Imperial Council is gathered, and martial law is declared. 2E 283 - 2E 320: History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *''Potentate Versidue-Shaie begins a bloody process of wiping away all opposing resistance to the Empire, expending the majority of his legions, and nearly all of the Imperial gold, in the process. '' History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition 23 320: *Dinieras-Ves "The Iron", a relation of Versidue-Shaie, presented both himself and a host of warriors before the Potentate, suggesting an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire, who could be hired by nobility in lieu of a standing army, and that the "employment would be temporary, and a percentage of the fee would go to the Potentate's government, thus putting salve on two of Versidae-Shaie's (sic) greatest pains. History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition 2E 321: *The Guilds Act is passed: "In the 321st year of the Second Era, the Potentate gave his approval to the Guilds Act, officially sanctioning the Mages, together with the Guilds of Tinkers, Cobblers, Prostitutes, Scribes, Architects, Brewers, Vintners, Weavers, Ratcatchers, Furriers, Cooks, Astrologers, Healers, Tailors, Minstrals (sic), Barristers, and the Syffim" History of the Fighters Guild Fighters Guild History, 1st Edition *The Guild of Fighters was established under the section 4 of the "Guilds Act,", the charter first confirmed under Potentate Versidue-Shaie in this year. Fighters Guild Charter 2E 324 *Morag Tong assasinate "Potentate Versidae-Shae" (sic), apparently the "heir to Reman. The Morag Tong had become so "drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" on the walls. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death The proper term would be Potentate Versidue-Shaie, founder of the Fighters Guild. History of the Fighters Guild History of the Fighters Guild: First Edition *Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel Inference: Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death ("some 34 years before 358th year of the Second Era"). 2E 358 *A note about the Morag Tong is found in an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in this year. It was said that the house had belonged to "a quiet cobbler, who was whispered by some to have been a Morag Tong member" Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death This note was found where it had fallen beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in the 358th year of the second era. It was said that a quiet cobbler lived in the house, whispered by some to be a 2E 456 *Arhtabazus publishes a book in Firsthold entitled The Faerie Chain, with the following footnote: '' "It may be that elves as a whole are part of this chain, above whilloki and below nephrine. They certainly have similar features and propensities for magicka as the other Faerie." The Faerie '' 2E 670 *'Ancient Tales of the Dwemer' is presumed to have been published, " in the Interregnum (sic) between the fall of the First Cyrodilic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, and was "originally presented as a serious, scholarly work based on research in the archives of the University of Gwylim'. Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture. 2E 803 *Rangidil Ketil, later Commander of the Temple Ordinators, is born. The Death Blow of Abernanit 2E 852 *The Battle of Sancre Tor takes place, with Nord and Breton forces crossing the borders into Cyrodil. They set up their headquarters at Sancre Tor, and taunt Cuhlecain's general, Talos, into attacking them. In summary, he is successful, and thus beings the Third Era. Battle of Sancre Tor 2E 882 *Battle of Abernanit ? - to be refound 2E 895 *General Talos has already changed his name to Tiber Septim, and begun his conquest of Tamriel Ice and Chitin *One of General Talos' commanders, Beatia of Ylliolos, and her Lieutenant, Ascutus, are ambushed on their way to Porhnak, where a legion was stationed. They are ambushed by Nords ("the warchiefs of Danstra"). Ice and Chitlin 2E 897 *Tiber Septim declares and end to the second era, and thus, the Third Era begins. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I Third Era 3E 12 the "Encyclopedia Tamrielica" is first published The Dragon Break Reexamined 3E 38 *Tiber Septim's rule ends. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I * Pelagius Septim becomes Emporer of Tamriel. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 64 * Uriel Septim I dies, Uriel Septim II becomes Emporer A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 82 * Pelagius II becomes Emporer A Brief History of the Empire, Part I 3E 97 Potema Septim gives birth to Uriel Septim III Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 110 * The War of the Isle takes place A Brief History of the Empire, Part I The Knights of the Nine 3E 111 *the Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from batlle in the War of the Isle. The Knights of the Nine 3E 112 *The Emporer, Antiochus Septim, dies. Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 114 Biography of the Wolf Queen states that Kintyra II is executed during this year. Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 121 * the War of the Red Diamond begins. A Brief History of the Empire, Part I The Knights of the Nine 3E 123 *''Broken Diamonds (appeared in Daggerfall suggests that Kintyra II was murdered on 23rd of Frost Fall. '' 3E 127 * Battle of Ichidag - Uriel Septim III and his forces fights against Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell Biography of the Wolf Queen * : During this battle, Uriel Septim III is captured by Cephorus. A Brief History of the Empire, Part II * Battle of Falconstar - Queen Potema fights against Magnus Septim Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 131 *The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and first of many to leave the Order. Knights of the Nine 3E 137 * Potema dies "after a month long siege on her castle, at the age of 90" Biography of the Wolf Queen 3E 139 *Sir Casimir is murdered by a beggar. Knights of the Nine The Gauntlets of the Knights of the Nine lie at the Chorrol Chapel there, where he was killed. 3E 140 *Magnus Septim becomes Emporer 3E 145 *Magnus Septim dies. *Pelagius III leaves Solitude to become Emporer. Biography of the Wolf Queen A Brief History of the Empire, Part II ''3E 147'' *"A Dance in Fire" infers that Magnus Septim was empire this year (250 years before 3E 397). This can probably be attributed to the large time difference between the two. 3E 150 *The Seige of Abernanit takes place. The Death Blow of Abernanit *The last reported sighting of any of the Knights of the Nine is that of Sir Amiel. He was reported by a passing traveller to have been living alone in the Priory of the Nine. The Knights of the Nine 3E 153 *Pelagius, also known as Pelagius the Mad, died in his asylum, age 34. 3E 247 * Cephorus II is declared Emporer of Tamriel by the Elder Council, denying the dying wish of Uriel IV, who wished that his son, Andorak Septim, be crowned. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III 3E 249 * Camoran Usurper rampages through Valenwood. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III 3E 253 *The people of Dwynnen are reported to have been ruled by "a lich and its armies of zombies, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons". (NOTE: Source States that this date "has been agreed upon by archivists"). The Fall of the Usurper 3E 266 *High Rock first recieves word about the impending threat of the [[Camoran Usurper]]. 3E 267 *Battle of Firewaves occurs in and around Dwynnen, despite it not having a sea port. The Fall of the Usurper *High Rock actually begins building defenses against the Camoran Usurper. The reason for the delay was the " The primary powers of the Bay were ruled by particularly inept monarchs - Wayrest and Sentinel both had kings in their minority (ED: Children), and Daggerfall was torn by contention between Helena and her cousin Jilathe.The Lord of Reich Gradkeep (now Anticlere) was deathly ill through 266 and finally died at the end of the year. There were, in short, no leaders to unite the province against the Usurper". The Fall of the Usurper *Eight separate, minor landowners make deals with the Camoran Usurper to allow them to keep their land. The Fall of the Usurper 3E 268 * Uriel Septim V takes the throne 3E 271 *Rosacrea is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 276 *Cathnoquey is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 279 *Yneslea is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 284 *Esroniet is conquered by Uriel Septim V A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 285 *Uriel Septim VI is born, son of Uriel Septim V and Imperial Consort Thonica A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] 3E 288 *Uriel Septim V departs for Akavir, intending to conquer it. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] *Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim (twins) are born. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 290 *Uriel Septim V is killed in Battle. A Brief History of the Empire: Part III]] *At 5 years of age, Uriel Septim VI is crowned as Emporer of Tamriel A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 299 - 3E 307 *Imperial Consort Thonica rules the Empire as Regent. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Uriel Septim VI is officially given the title of Emporer, having reached his "majority" age. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 313 *Uriel Septim VI gains dominance over the Elder Council and Thonica, having used his powers to restablish the defunct spy network and his personal guard units to bully members of the council. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 314 *Pelagius Septim IV is born, son of Eloisa Septim Inference in A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 320 *Uriel Septim VI falls of a horse during an accident, and is unable to be saved A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Morihatha Septim becomes Empress. A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 339 *Morihatha Septim is assassinated. Argonian Councillor Thoricles Romus is found guilty of this crime (he declared his innocence, however), and he is executed A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Pelagius Septim IV becomes Emporer. 3E 344 *The University of Gwillim Press, publishes and distrubes a book called "Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil'', better known as Frontier, Conquest". Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil 3E 345 *Irlav Moslin sigifies his knowledge of the Daedric Alphabet Bible of the Deep Ones 3E 368 *Pelagius Septim IV dies A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV *Uriel Septim VI become Emporer A Brief History of the Empire: Part IV 3E 395 *Beginning of the Five Year War between Elsweyr and Valenwood. Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina 3E 397 *The events of A Dance In The Fire, ''A clerks adventures in Valenwood, take place in this time. A Dance In The Fire: Book I 3E 399 *End of the Five Year War. In "most fair accounts, the war lasted 4 years and 9 months" Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina *Orsinium, "a vast tract of land between Menevia and Wayrest" How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs , passes ownership to the Orcish people, following a Judges ruling that a contest shall take place, between Lord Bowyn, a Breton, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the Orc. How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs 3E 401 *A census of Daggerfall reveals that there are currently 110,000 people living in the capital city. This is compared with the original population of 211 people. A History of Daggerfall 3E 411 *Charwich moves from Bhoriame to Kambria, both in High Rock, in search of Azura's Star, and proceeds to search for it from there Charwich-Koniinge Letters 3E 421 *The events taking place in Greywyn's Journal occur in this year. Greywyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin and Syndelius explore Fort Wariel, and discover a locked box that they cannot open easily Grewyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin and Syndelius discover an Akaviri sword which they name "Dawnfang" and "Duskfang", on account of its varying colours at different times. Grewyn's Journal 3E 433 *The events in Oblivion take place during this year. [Elder Scrolls:Oblivion *Uriel Septim VII is killed by a Mythic Dawn agent. The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion *Martin Septim is crowned as Emporer *Martin Septim dies in Imperial City to save the people of the Empire. Fourth Era Battle for the Fringe - FE 1. Timeline Conflicts Due to the nature of history itself, sometimes dates and events come into conflict. This occurs in Real Life frequently, but this also occurs in The Elder Scrolls lore occasionally, too. The following are some examples where this was the case: #''A Dance In The Fire'' states: It seemed as if the palace had always housed the Atrius Building Commission, the company of clerks and estate agents who authored and notarized nearly every construction of any note in the Empire. It had stood for two hundred and fifty years, since the reign of the Emperor Magnus. This would mean he was Emporer in 3E 147, which conflicts with several other reports which state that it was Pelagius III (also known as Pelagius the Mad) at this time. #Disputes surrounding the death of Kintarya II #Disputes surrounding the date that Uriel Septim III was sworn in as Emporer. #Disputes surrounding the date of the Camoron Usurpoer. #Slight dispute about the date that the Mages Guild was created (Fighters Guild disputes the date of the "Guild Act" by one year. References Category:Years Category:Lore